


Tresspassing

by Barbayat



Series: Mating Games 2014 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Wolfed Out Sex, demonwolf!Deucalion, non-consensual handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbayat/pseuds/Barbayat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia has an unfortunate encounter with Deucalion ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tresspassing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my edited revealed entry for [Mating Games 2014, Round #2 The Beast within](http://mating-games.livejournal.com/16893.html). One of these days I'm going to post a longer version with more wolfed out sex and knotting and so on - but for now this is just the challenge version without the blood.
> 
> (Yes, there were some references to blood because I didn't edit very well this week for reasons. The too long first scenario had Deucalion come into this with blood on his claws ... that will be back in the longer version, too.) 
> 
> There it is: [Hotel Midnight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2843633) (the longer, very very wrong version of this little entry)
> 
> Many thanks to Lana for beta reading for me!

“Are you scared?”

Lydia was, she couldn’t help it. 

  


She had stayed behind in an untidy, dusty hotel room with a sense of false safety, while her friends followed a trail that could only lead to bloodshed. It might be hours until their return. Time passed; she was surprised when the door to her room opened and it came inside.

Not so much an it on second sight, but a werewolf that looked unlike any she had seen so far. His eyes glowed red, his face was looking much more beast-like than other werewolves, but it was still a mouth: one with very sharp teeth. His skin was of an unnatural dark grey colour. His bare chest and arms were incredibly muscular: almost no fat with pronounced veins.

“Don’t come closer or I’ll scream.”

“Try.” He moved incredibly fast, his left hand grabbing her throat and trapping her scream.

Pressed against the wall, she barely had enough air to breathe. Lydia tried to remain calm, but her heart was beating as if it could jump out of her chest. He had to hear and feel it, being so close to her. Despite her efforts, tears streamed down her face as he dug his thumb deeper under her jaw.

Bending her head roughly to the side, he began sniffing her exposed skin. A muffled yelp escaped her when she felt the tips of his canines scratch over neck.

“Definitely scared,” his growly voice sounded quite satisfied.

“Let me go, please.”

“Have your werewolf friends never told you not to trespass into another’s territory unbidden, unless you can handle the consequences?” It was more a threat than a question.

“Are you going to kill me?”

“Maybe, but .. since you’re not a hunter and not a wolf,” he grinned. “Then again, you smell of them.” Lydia swallowed hard as she felt a hard bulge pressing against her stomach. “I could change that,” he suggested.

Following his offer, Lydia felt him tasting her tears.

“Unless, you rather have me kill you, Lydia.”

“Oh my g…” She realised whom she was dealing with: “Deucalion.”

“I like how you say that ... I know you like werewolves, don’t you?”

Lydia wanted to scream NO but didn’t dare. Deucalion knew about her and Aiden, how could he not, he had sent Aiden to her in the first place. He had to know Aiden hadn’t been her only werewolf lover. Knowing what the others had told her about Deucalion, she pushed through her terror and formed a strategy.

“I do.” Sounding meek and more fragile than she wanted to she let her hands do the talking and ran her fingers over his abs. Deucalion tilted his head, looking down on her. Lydia did her best to slow her breathing, when she let one hand slide over his hips and then between his legs.

Part of her wanted him to ask to change back, but that would show weakness. Lydia wanted to both impress him with boldness and flatter his ego. From what she felt, the anatomy was still the same where it counted. She just had to hope he wasn’t going to give in to any urges to mark her with bites.

Deucalion didn’t stop her, probably wanting to see how it played out. Taking advantage of the fact that he wasn’t wearing a belt, she let her hand slip past his waistband while using her other to open his jeans to allow for more access. His hair was incredibly soft - furry - she wasn’t averse to how it felt.

A soft growl game from his throat when her hand touched his dick. Once she had pulled down his jeans and underwear, she felt it grow even more until it had become hard against her hands. One hand wasn’t even enough to wrap itself around the thick shaft. Lydia could handle it, quite literally. While she was better at blowjobs, in this case a handjob was probably the better choice.

All she heard were approving grunts as she stroked his length with one hand and gave additional attention to his balls with the other. It didn’t take her long to figure out he prefered a firmer grip and it excited her how her touches elicited more and more unholy, lustful groans. Lydia felt his blood pump through his cock and finally she felt hot, sticky liquid splash against her abdomen, chest and hands. He let out a deep satisfied groan that almost drowned her sigh of relief. This hadn’t been as awful as she had feared.

Deucalion looked at her: “This was a nice start.”

Lydia gulped.


End file.
